creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Helel ben Shahaar/Helel's "Bullet for my Valentine" Metal Contest
Hello dudes and dudettes, Helel here with the first Creepypasta Contest for 2018. What's this all about! As you probably guessed by the title, this contest will revolve around the metal/hard rock genre of music. Upon entering the contest, which you can do by typing 'Sign me up' in the comments below, you will be assigned a random metal song. Your task will be to write the pasta around that song. Keep in mind, though: While anyone can apply for the contest, please do so only if you are certain you want to and/or can do it. This is in place due to a very limited number of songs that fill out criteria for prompts. If you do drop out mid-contest for whatever reason, your song will be reassigned for the next user. Diexilius, Anarchic Operations, and yours truly are the judges, and we'll be leaving short reviews on the entries. The final score of the story will be the average of our three scores. You can enter starting today, 25th January, and all the way until 20th February, while entries themselves will be accepted from 30th January till 23rd February Grading System Stories will be graded based on four parameters, each of which brings up to 25 points, for a grand total of 100 points. The parameters in question are: *'General Quality' - Grammar, formatting; the boring stuff. *'Horror Factor' - You are writing a Creepypasta after all. *'Lyrical Interpretation' - How well was your song implemented and figured out. *'Entertainment Value' - The main reason for writing pastas is entertainment of the readers. Teh Sekshun of All teh Rulezs *All entries must be posted to this site, therefore, all submissions must meet the CP Wiki Quality Standards. *Please post links to your stories in the blog comments. *Please place a header on your story (via AN template) announcing it as an entry into this contest. It should look something like this: *Word limit is strict 5000. *Must be original stories written for this contest. Please do not link stories that are already posted to the site, even if they fit the criteria. *Please use template and credit yourself on your work. *Regarding NSFW entries: due to nature of the 1st prize, it is very important that you remember that extremely NSFW pastas are generally disqualified from those positions. Now, I am not saying this to try and water down the stories, as I want everyone to be as creative as possible, I am just making you all aware that stories that are too over the top in the NSFW category will not be able to be considered for the top prize. *Once the entry has been received, no further editing will be taken into account. Boons Winner will be announced on 28th February, with first place winning a video narration by Let's Read , along with Spotlight for the month of March. If there are enough participants, second and third place will also be rewarded. And that's pretty much it Hope you all have fun writing. This is the first contest I host, and I'm really interested in how will it turn out. Good luck, and rock out! Entries Faulty Love ~ by Icydice Hoy Rod ~ by K. Banning Kelum She-Wolf in Sheep's Clothing ~ by Aeternum Nox Redacted ~ by JonathanNash The White Men Came ~ by Unimpressive Chaoslord Banshee's Cry ~ by The Soul Fister My Last Letter ~ by TorusDrovenson (deleted for not meeting the QS) Sabbath ~ by Shadowswimmer77 Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs